A Cup of Coffee
by itgirl18
Summary: Witness how a cup of coffee will bring two completely different individuals closer. OtoriOC


I can say that this was inspired by a nescafe advertisement because I was sitting in cafe, finishing my frappe and then the nescafe commercial theme song "A Cup in Hand" and the commercial a few years ago were a man gives a woman a cup of coffee and they smiled at each other crossed my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>A Cup of Coffee<strong>

Chapter 1

Otori, Choutarou is just a twenty-five year old guy but he's not just your ordinary guy. He's popular when he was still in school. Aside from having good looks that made girls swoon over him and has the height and physique to die for, coming from a respected family, attending prestigious schools in Japan from preschool, probably until he graduated with flying colors, he's smart, talented being good in tennis and musical instruments, undeniably humble, another reason why he is one among those professionals who have no rift with his co-workers for they all respect him because of this attitude of his, and a gentleman, as girls would say.

He landed a top position in one of Japan's top corporation because the big bosses of the corporation have great confidence in him, thus giving him the position he has right now. He's still single, much to her women co-workers dismay. Having a very demanding job makes him not able to think of finding a girlfriend. It's not that he doesn't want it, he just thought that he hasn't met the right one yet. He's not looking for her either because he believes that she will come and he will meet her when the right time comes. For now, he'll just focus on his work.

"_I need to finish this," _He thought. _"Have a deadline to catch for this presentation."_

He sighed. He can't think well for feeling drowsy and he's been like this lately. He's been sleeping late for these past few days and had been making himself busy in finishing his presentation. The deadline is fast approaching and he doesn't want to fail his bosses' confidence in him when they gave him this position. No matter how hard he tried to fight the drowsiness, it was no use.

"_Have no time to take a break…. I need to finish this?"_

But before he could do something, his eyes already deceived him. Without noticing, he already fell asleep. For once, even if it was just for a few minutes, he was finally outside of reality and who knows, he probably arrived in dreamland.

* * *

><p>Miyazaki, Reina is just your ordinary twenty-three year old girl. Others, including her would always describe her as a simple girl. A simple girl from a simple family that is not rich or not poor, just simple. She is born to two wonderful and hardworking parents. She is the youngest, she has an older brother and sister who are already professionals and have their respective jobs and families of their own. She's not the smartest but she's not stupid either. Her grades are high but not the highest and she worked hard for it. She doesn't have the prettiest face but then again, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Others might find her pretty but others might not so it just depends on a person's view of her.<p>

She's neither the nicest, nor the friendliest but she's not the type who would start or cause a fight with others. She's just quiet but that doesn't mean that she's not easy to get along with. She doesn't mind meeting and making friends with new people but she doesn't mind being alone either. That's just the way she is.

She is just new in this job, only for a month, landing the spot of being the secretary of the famous Otori, Choutarou. Her co-workers often say that she is the luckiest girl in the world and been talking to her the possibilities of her having a romantic relationship with his famous boss.

She just laughed it off and said calmly and politely, "I'm sorry but I don't think so, I'm just here to work…. Beside's he's very busy."

Then another co-worker said, "Who knows, maybe that's why you're the one who was accepted in this job because you're meant to meet each other and be the one for each other."

Then another said, "Yeah! Isn't it romantic! Just like those chick flicks we usually see on TV!"

While her co-workers are still giggling and felt thrilled with the idea of her having a romantic relationship with her boss, she just kept quiet and concentrated on her work sorting the papers that her boss needed.

And as for his impression on his boss, when she found out that he had the job, the idea of what her boss would be like scared her a bit. She was felt relieved to have Otori, Choutarou as his boss. Upon meeting him, she already thought of him as the nicest person she met. He oriented her to the policies and the work she will expect in this job. Now she understood why her women officemates are crazy for him. But for her, being casual and civil with each other is the only relationship she could ever have with him.

After she finished sorting out the papers her boss would need, she gathered the needed papers and entered her boss' office. When she entered the office, she saw him with eyes closed and his head is resting on her hand. She can tell that he just fell asleep because his other hand is holding a pen.

_He must've fell asleep while working,"_

She approached him.

"Excuse me sir," she said, putting her hand on her boss' shoulder, shaking him lightly to wake him up.

Otori was startled. "Yyyes!"

The papers you needed are here sir," answered Reina.

"Oh! Thank you! Must've fallen asleep?" said Otori, fixing his composure to return working.

"Yeah, I guess. I better go back to my desk sir," said Reina, bowing to his boss.

But just as Reina was about to go out of the door, something crossed her mind.

As soon as Reina got out of her boss' office, she went to the coffee making spot and started making her boss' coffee. After making, she walked towards the office, passing by at his co-workers. They teased her again saying that this is the start of the possibility of them having a romantic relationship. She just shook her head

"He needs this in order for him to continue his work," she said then continued walking towards her boss' office still hearing her officemate's teasing. As she entered her boss' office she put the coffee in the part of the table where he could see it and but will not mess up with his papers.

"Here's a cup of coffee for you sir," said Reina giving her boss a small yet sincere smile. "I just thought that maybe this might help you fight your drowsiness and concentrate in your work."

Otori's eyes widened for he was shocked that she actually prepared a cup then turned in to a smile. He smiled. "Thanks Miyazaki san."

"I'll be back on my desk sir," said Reina. "Just call me if you need something."

Reina bowed towards her boss then went straight to the door to exit the office. She went back to her desk to continue with her work. She can hear her officemate's teasing but she just shook her head then focused on what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Otori took a sip from his cup of coffee that Reina prepared and he's grateful because that's what he needed right now. Upon tasting it, he smiled. Somehow, the coffee tastes good. Probably better, than other coffees he tasted. It is even better than the coffee he himself prepares. He loved it. It was neither too sweet nor too bland. It has the exact taste that a coffee should be and it is enough to keep him awake and concentrate on his work. After draining the coffee, he focused back on his work and was glad that he is not feeling drowsy and can finally concentrate. He is thankful that a cup of coffee helped him to get back to his work.<p>

* * *

><p>The whole day went on, with everybody in the office continuing with his or her work until it wastime to go home. Her officemates asked her to go with them together. She refused saying that she needs to arrange some things so her officemates said their goodbyes to her.<p>

After arranging her desk, he entered her boss' office. Her boss was out to meet with other executives about the corporation's new projects and products. He entered her boss' office. Somehow, she is not surprised that it was properly arrange because she had been witnessing this since her first day here. It is rare for her to encounter a guy who values orderliness. And because of this orderliness she thought that Otori, Choutarou definitely deserves this position of his. Since there's nothing left for her to do here, she just left the office without touching anything.

When she just got outside the door, she was startled by Otori.

"Miyazaki san, you're still here?" asked Otori.

"I just thought of arranging your papers but since they are properly arranged, I just changed my mind," she answered.

"Oh, well thanks," he replied.

Reina just smiled and nodded then proceeded to her desk. She gathered her things in her bag. It's time for her to go home. Upon putting her bag in her shoulder, Otori just got out of his office.

"You're going home, Miyazaki san?"

"Yes sir,"

"Let's just go down together."

Reina nodded then they enter the elevator. They were just silent the whole time inside the elevator. It's normal. They don't have that very close relationship. The relationship they only have is that of a boss-colleague relationship. But Otori broke the silence.

"Uhmm, Miyazaki san, thanks for the coffee earlier," said Otori turning to Reina with a sincere smile. "I really appreciate it and I also like the coffee."

"Thanks and your welcome." She said turning to him and smiled.

"Hope you could make me another coffee like that some other time, if you don't mind?" said Otori. "It's just that, it wasn't too sweet and it wasn't too bland that is why I like it."

"Oh. Sure, besides it's always part of the job description," Reina answered. "I'm quite surprised you didn't order me to make you a cup of coffee when it was my first day because I really expected that bosses always order their secretaries to make them coffee.

"Actually, I don't order my secretary to make me a coffee," said Otori. "I don't want to bother them with their work and the same goes for you as well."

Reina chuckled. "It's just fine with me. It's not that bothersome anyway."

"Thanks Miyazaki san," said Otori. "Looks like we reached the ground floor?"

Reina nodded. They walked together to the exit of the building.

"I'll just see you tomorrow, Miyazaki san," said Otori. "Be careful on your way home."

"Hai! Thank you sir."

The two walked on separate ways.

* * *

><p>This is my 2nd Otori fic (1st is Choutarou meets Girl, if you haven't heard of it just visit my profile and you can read it if you like)<p>

Otori is one of my fave POT character because i think he is the most gentle and will definitely suit this fic.

I'm planning to make not too funny or not too dramatic and I won't consider this as a Rom-com but of romance of cathegory. The plot is just light like one of those feel good stories (if this will make you feel good).

Hope you like the 1st chapter. Please, do leave a review after reading this chapter. Thanks!


End file.
